evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo van den Berg
Hugo van den Berg Alliases: Hunter, Matthew Walker, Robert Walker D. O. B: 9th September 1988 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: New York, NY Occupation: Company Agent, Student, Nurse Personality Hunter is a very difficult man to figure out. He has a careful control over his emotions and a talent for acting which makes it difficult to discern when he is genuine. The art of deception comes easily to him and he has no qualms about lying so long as the intentions behind it aren’t selfish. I say selfish rather than bad because right and wrong from Hunter’s perspective often differ from those of society as a whole. It is frequently the ends rather than the means that he judges his actions on. To further complicate matters he has portrayed some of his falsehoods for so long that they have in fact become true. When you first meet Hunter the odds are that you will like him, almost everyone does. This is not because he has an irresistible charm but because of his adaptability. Through much of his life it has been his job to fit in, make friends and be liked. The person you meet will be your own tailor made Hunter, adjusting his personality to suit your own, possibly lying about his interests and feinting enthusiasm in yours. He does this through habit whether he is working or not and it serves him well, obtaining him countless allies and an easy ride. It is clear that Hunter is a very confident and outgoing person however. He is very comfortable in social settings and it is hard to faze him. He handles awkward or uncomfortable situations with a smooth and calm manner. This level headedness is something which can often been seen in him, keeping him cool under pressure and making him very difficult to rile. It is a sign of the immense self discipline he possesses which also pushes him to maintain his body in peak condition and keep his belongings tidy and organized despite not having an aversion to mess. This discipline is needed because underneath the mask Hunter is emotional and impulsive. Being a truly good person at heart he is angered by injustice and cruelty. He has a compulsion to protect the weak and if witness to their maltreatment can sometimes go too far in this pursuit. His heart is compassionate and kind; he is a knight in shining armour. However due to his upbringing he is desensitised to violence and what appeared to be a gentle soul can quickly turn into a cold and deadly opponent in a fight. He is not to be underestimated. He has a self assuredness which makes people want to put their confidence in him and it won’t be misplaced. He is dependable and determined. When it is not necessary to disguise it Hunter can also be extremely arrogant, not afraid to let people know that he thinks a lot of himself. This boosts the sense of superiority he often carries which assists in his ability to rise above insults and petty quarrels. He does think of himself as better than others, not everyone but a large proportion of the population. However his boasting is always done with a touch of jest, he doesn’t take himself too seriously. When the opportunity arises Hunter won’t miss the chance to have fun. Although he seems grown up and serious a lot of the time he does have some childish tendencies. He is energetic and active, loving to be outside and experiencing new things. Above all else he is a thrill seeker, an absolute adrenaline junkie. His love for taking risks can put him in some very dangerous situations, especially when he does it without really thinking through the consequences. He seems fearless, either he is incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. At his centre he is laid back, thoughtful and surprisingly quiet. Emotionally he is closed off, being secretly mistrustful of people and unwilling to talk about himself. However there is very little he bottles up, he is not a worrier at all and doesn’t dwell on things. He doesn’t feel the need to fill every moment with chatter and although he enjoys peoples’ company at the end of the day he likes to have time to himself. Behind the extroverted, agreeable and energetic outer shell there is the refined sophistication that is his inheritance. History 'Family Relations:' Eda van den Berg – Mother Darren Laker – Father Baron Hans van der Berg - Grandfather 'Other Significant People:' Fauna – Ex-partner. Jacob Stevens – Colleague and friend. Tobias Weaver - Colleague and friend. 'Story To Date:' Hunter was born in the Netherlands and into scandal. He was the bastard son of Eda van den Berg, the young daughter of a wealthy aristocrat, and Andrew Richardson, a supposed journalist from Canada. His father stuck around just long enough to kiss him goodbye before disappearing for the next 9 years of his life. However the boy named Hugo was fortunate that Eda’s family valued their relations over their reputation. Instead of leaving the 17 year old mother to fend for herself they surrounded her with support and weathered the gossip and scorn. Hugo grew up in the lap of luxury, surrounded by family telling him he was a better class of person. Despite this he was a withdrawn young man who was often victimised by his peers because of the story of his conception. The bullying didn’t appear to get to him but he rarely appeared enthusiastic about anything. The high life seemed to bore him and although he handled social functions with grace and proprietary it was only when he couldn’t avoid them. However no one would have predicted that at the age of 9 he would run away from home. With most kids this age that means they ran to their local park, got scared when it got dark and came back. In Hugo’s case he got on an aeroplane and flew to Canada. He knew very little about his father for most of his life but he’d always been intrigued by the illusive figure that had been painted for him. So when Andrew got in touch in the year leading up to Hugo’s 10th birthday the boy was desperate to meet him. Although Andrew had already been refused permission to see the boy by Eda it didn’t seem to matter to either of them. To Hugo it was an adventure. He quickly discovered it was to be more of an adventure than he’d expected. He discovered his father’s name was in fact Darren Laker and he was no journalist. What he told Hugo was ‘secret agent’. Very ready to believe this Hugo dived into the world of false identities and games of deception with glee. Life with his father was much more exciting than that of Dutch aristocracy. Father and son moved around a lot, something which suited Hugo as with each new location came a new school and by trial and error he learnt how to fit in. To him it was a game; he wanted to be just like his dad the spy. The pair grew very close. They would go hunting almost every weekend, something Hugo loved and took to very quickly. This earned him the nickname Hunter from his father, a name which stuck throughout every change in alias until his father never called him by his Christian name. In addition to this Hunter was learning for to fight, marksmanship, picking locks, driving, first aid and more mundane skills he’d never had a chance to acquire like how to cook, not one of his favourites. He was also picking up new hobbies from the kids at school, forget gentlemen’s sports, he was a fan of BMX, skateboards and ice hockey. As he got older he became more curious about his dad’s work and started bugging him for specifics. The man was very closed lipped until one day chance stepped in. Hunter had just got back from school when Darren sat him down. He explained that there were people in the world who could do extraordinary things, sometimes they were dangerous and he worked for a company which tracked them and helped them control what they could do. Such was Hunter’s devotion to his father that he probably would have believed him even if he hadn’t climbed the wall and hung from the ceiling. Darren said him that he was telling him this because his next target was in Hunter’s class and he needed his help to catch him. His son couldn’t have been more eager. From then on father and son worked together, unbeknownst to the rest of The Company with the exception of his father’s partner. However just after Hunter turned 18 the trio had a run in with a target who could project spikes made of bone from their skin and Darren was impaled on one. In the follow up from The Company Hunter’s involvement was discovered. He was brought back to Company HQ where it was recognised that they had a fully trained agent in their hands. Given the choice to continue working for them, officially this time, Hunter agreed immediately. He never spoke to anyone of his father’s death but he felt it very deeply and became more closed off to people. He was paired with a young girl who introduced herself only as Fauna, he gave Hunter in return. They were assigned to the monitoring of several young specials in Texas as well as the usual bags and tags. They both posed as student, Fauna in local schools and Hunter in a college where he took a nursing course to befriend a special. The pair worked well together, acting as brother and sister and growing into their roles as they became closer. It was also during this time that Hunter found more permanent friends at the company in Tobias Weaver and Jacob Stevens. When the company dissolved the partnership was separated, Fauna going to live with the guardian she grew up with. Hunter felt the loss of a sister and a purpose. He finished his course at the college before getting a job packing boxes until The Company rang his doorbell once more as the Texas Cardboard Company. He got back to doing what he did best, hunting down specials, bagging and tagging. Shortly after turning 23 he was sent to New York City where he enrolled in Essex Street Academy as 17 year old Matthew Walker and got a job doing nights at Mount Sinai Hospital as 25 year old Robert Walker. 'Threads:' Skills Hunter has many skills he has collected over the years. The first were obtained when he was living in the Netherlands. Here he was taught to ice skate and swim and he can do both well though he is not particularly gifted in either. He also learned to ride a bike as most children do. His first language is Dutch though he learnt English at a young age and he now speaks it as well as his mother tongue, American accent included. When living in Canada with his father Hunter learnt may things. Some more mundane such as ice hockey, skateboarding and how to pull off simple stunts on his bike. He also learned to drive before he was legally allowed to, both in a car and on a motorbike, the second being his favourite. He is an excellent marksman and skilled in hand to hand combat although not in any particularly style. His brand of fighting is a combination of all sorts of recognised styles with some seriously dirty street fighting thrown in. In addition to this he can pick locks and is a dab hand at creating false documents. After moving to the United States he perfected some of his existing skills and built on his rudimentary first aiding by taking a nursing course at university. Although this was just a cover he did complete the course and is a qualified nurse. Playlist Category:Original Characters (Civilians)